For example, in addition to a service for an HD image having valid pixels of 1920×1080, a service for a spatial super-high-resolution image such as 4K and 8K images respectively having two times and four times the valid pixels in horizontal and vertical directions (see Patent Document 1, for example) is proposed. Further, for example, in addition to a service for an image having a frame frequency of 30 Hz, a service for a temporal super-high-resolution image having a frame frequency such as 60 Hz and 120 Hz is proposed. Note that these services for the super-high-resolution images will be suitably referred to as super-high definition service.